Meetings - REQUEST
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Nico meets Paul and Sally. Might be a two-shot, might be a oneshot. Still thinking about it! *RATED T BECAUSE IM PARANOID*
1. Chapter 1

**Meetings - Percico**

**By CatsAreFluffy**

** REQUEST**

**For Alina, a _seriously _late birthday present! **

**Like legit, a month late..**

**Oops?**

*NICOS POV*

Percy had broken up with Annabeth profusely apologizing how he had feelings for someone else.

That someone else was _me. Who would've thought? _

And so now Percy was excited about a year later after that, I was gonna meet his parents, while he came out to them. Goodie.

As Percy got out of the shower, and he was _finally_ ready, I stood in front of the door. I was shaking as my fingers traced the doorknob. Percy looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist in an attempt to relax me. It worked.

"It's okay, Ghost King.. You'll do fine." He whispered, his arms still around me grasping tighter.

"I know but what if-"

"Nico friggin Di Angelo, I'm sure Mom will love you." I sighed, and let my hand twist the doorknob and open the door before I lost my courage.

"Wait, Percy.. Why are we driving? Can't we shadow travel?" Percy hesitated to answer.

"Y-yeah sure." He stuttered.

"Percy?"

"Shadow travel is spooky." He mumbled.

"It's shadow travel, the name itself is spooky." I retorted.

"Can we drive, please, please, please!?" He asked innocently, nuzzling into the crook in my neck. He knew how weak that made me.

"Pfft. Fine, we can drive. But if we're late I'm saying I told you so." He whooped and went away.

"Okay, Ghost King!"

We walked to our car, Nemo. Percy named it and got it painted blue. This is why I shadow travel. I couldn't help but laugh as Percy pulled out his key chain, which had a little skull charm and nemo charm. We both hopped into the car and he stuck the key into ignition. As we drove the ten minute drive to his mom's, he put on the radio and sang loudly to the song Young Volcanoes, by Fall Out Boy.

"AMERICANA, EXOTICA!" He sang loudly, then turned towards me as he sang the next part. "DO YOU WANNA FEEL A LITTLE BEAUTIFUL BABY?!" He poked my shoulder. I wasn't sure whether to face palm or to kiss him senseless. I then saw Sally's apartment up ahead, and I froze. What if she doesn't like me? Oh gods, what if she doesn't like gays? Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. I buried my face in my hands, regretting ever coming. I didn't even realize we were parked until Percy had opened my door. He saw me and frowned.

"Nico, babe, it's okay."

"What if she doesn't like me? Percy, I'm scared. Gods, what if she gets mad at you for being.." I couldn't even finish the sentence as I sobbed.

"Nico.." He whispered. Somehow we got into the position where he was sitting in the seat and I was on his lap crying to his shoulder. He buried his face in my neck, silent. I wish we could stay like this, but Percy shifted, lifting his head.

"She's waiting for us, c'mon, love." He mumbled, ushering me off of him so he could get out of the car. We both got out, and I wiped my eyes. Percy then smirked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Percy, what are you-?" He walked up behind me and kissed my neck, his hands travelling to my waist.

"Percy, we're in a," I let out a soft moan. "in a parking lot."

"I don't care, who's going to judge us?" He whispered into my neck.

"She's waiting for us, c'mon, love." I imitated Percy.

"You little sass!" He laughed, pulling me along to the apartment door.

"This is it," He chuckled nervously. He opened the door and we both walked in, me trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Mom!" Percy yelled out. We heard a _crash! _Percy tensed and ran to the kitchen where the noise came from. He looked in and Sally was holding a hand over her heart.

"Percy, dear, you scared me!" She laughed before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. I sighed, feeling happy for Percy that he had his mom. Sally and Percy pulled away from their embrace.

"Where have you been?! One year and you can't give a call to your dear mother?!" Sally asked, pretending to be furious. Perce laughed.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Percy glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh my gods, blue cookies!" He squealed like a five year old and took one, innocently nibbling on it. I sighed, shaking my head laughing. Sally heard my laughing and gave me a soft smile.

"You look familiar." She stated. Percy looked up and finally remembered I was here. He was so absorbed in a cookie. A _cookie_. I felt slightly upset that a cookie was better than me.

"Son Of Hades, the most awesome and powerful demigod, everr! Even better than Percy!" I boasted. She smirked. Percy let out a little "hey!"

"I'm kidding. Well, I wasn't kidding about the better than Percy part." Another little "hey!" from Percy. "I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I smiled softly.

"Oh yes, I remember, Nico! You came for one of Percy's birthdays for cake.."

"That's me."

"Hey mom, where's Paul?"

'Oh goodness, I can't believe he hasn't heard!"

"PAULLLLLLLL!" Percy whined. We heard a door open and footsteps down the stairs.

"Percy!" Paul smiled, a fatherly smile, and he hugged Percy.

"Now that everybody's here, I have something to tell you guys." Percy announced. Oh gods. Here it is. He motioned to the table, and I leaned against the wall. Percy started to speak.

"Mom, a lot of things have happened. And well.. One of them was that Annabeth and I broke up."

"Oh, you and Annabeth? Why?" Sally asked.

"Well, we just didn't really like each other than much anymore.. And I fell in love with someone else."

"Who is she? Have you asked her out?" Sally was asking so many questions, I was getting a migraine just listening to their conversation.

"I did ask _him_ out." Percy whispered.

Sally and Paul let out a little gasp.

"He?" Paul asked.

Percy nodded.

"Did he accept.. or did he freak out?" Paul silently asked.

"He accepted."

"Oh, Percy, that's wonderful!" Sally squealed, breaking the intense silence.

"You're not upset I'm gay?" Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"All I'm upset about is that I haven't met him yet."

"Well, actually, you have met him."

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Well, when can we meet him again?" Sally squealed, interlocking her fingers together with Paul. How much can she squeal? I'm starting to lose my hearing.

"Now's good," Percy smirked and turned towards me. Oh gods, here it is. I lifted my hand in a small wave.

"Hi," I mumbled.

* * *

Hello guys! :D Prob gonna make this a two shot or I might just end this here.. What do you think? :-) Reviews are always welcome, and so are requests!

Love yah guys!

-CatsAreFluffy


	2. Chapter 2

**Meetings - Chapter 2**

**and final chapter.. gasp**

**By - CatsAreFluffy**

**So sorry for not updating for months. Been busy and writer's block is killing me... Plus things have been really crappy but I'm slowly getting better. Thanks for sticking around, guys! All of your reviews are motivating me to get back into writing and I deeply thank you for giving me that inspiration to continue. cx**

**Nico's Pov**

I felt the air being squeezed out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. Is she trying to suffocate me for dating her son? Not my fault he fell in love with the amazing Nico Di Angelo. I felt a warmth I never felt before. My eyes were shut tightly closed, trying to savor the warmth as my breath slowly came back. Suddenly the warmth disappeared and I whimpered at the loss.

I found myself looking in the eyes of Sally Jackson. Then I remembered. Percy just outed both of us to his mom and stepdad. She almost killed me with her hug. Remind me to not mess with her. _Oooh scary, she might kill you with hugs. Well I can kill you with shadows, so haha! Nico for the win!_

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Percy," Paul sighed, patting his son's shoulder. Well, stepson, since Poseidon is his father. You know what, not the point. Sally looked at me, her lips forming a tight frown. I froze up. _Oh-gods-she-hates-me-oh-gods-I-should-leave-oh gods-oh-sweet-mother-of-gods_.. Then she looked at my abdomen concerned. What the hell? I know I'm fat but um.. No need to stare. No touchy, no starey. Okay maybe a little bit of touchy, I already want that warmth back.. Maybe I'll just curl up closer to Percy tonight. He's like a huge teddy bear, I swear.. If Percy is such a cuddly teddy bear, then Frank must be like Elysium.. Kudos to my sister dear, Hazel.

"My god, I was able to feel your ribs.." She mumbled, concerned.. _Mothers_... I'm going to get a lot of crap from her considering how much I'm eating? You wanna know how many people told me that? Who cares if I'm skinny? I swear to god if I hear it one more time, I'm gonna go all devil child on them, _literally_. (_aha, puns_) Although, I think Sally can be an exception. Looking into her eyes that shined with delight, I stayed quiet, biting the inside of my cheek. It's okay, Nico. Don't lose your cool. Breathe in, breathe out..

"Moooooom, he's fine. Your motherly instinct is kicking in again!" Percy groaned, trying hard not to snicker though. I gave him a glare and he winked at me.

"Ahh, I'm sorry.. Just eat some more, okay, honey?" Sally asked me, her eyes laced with concern and brimmed with 'motherly instinct', in quote of Percy. I gave her a small smile and nodded. She took my hand in hers and squeezed it before leaning to whisper in my ear gently.

"I have millions of Percy's baby pictures.. You in?" She asked, snickering. We quickly looked at Percy who was still distracted by his blue cookies and talking to Paul. So distracted that he probably wouldn't have heard anything if I yelled out something horribly kinky or embarrassing (but it would probably be a combination of both).

"Am I ever!" I laughed, doing a quick handshake with Sally before she looked at Paul.

"We'll be upstairs, okay?" She smiled to her husband. Paul nodded, deciding not to ask, which is probably a good idea. Percy raised an eyebrow but decided to not care. Paul and Percy turned back to each other, holding cookies and obviously plotting something bad. She grabbed my hand, and she giggled as we ran up the stairs. I followed her into what I believed was the 'study'. She pulled a large book from a shelf, and on the cover in blue letters, it read 'Percy Jackson'. Sally gestured to a seat and I sat down, her following. She turned the first page, and I burst out laughing. Percy was laying on his back, his green eyes staring curiously at Sally's finger that was, what I assumed, playing with his tummy. She showed me some more various photos. Some were Percy in a diaper playing with toys, others were the classic 'catch-the-baby-playing-in-a-bath'.

The door burst open, Sally and I both yelped and grabbed each other for support. The two guys looked at us oddly, but shrugged.

"Hey babe, lets go out for dinner!" Percy and Paul both said. Sally and I looked each other as we both tried to figure out if that was on purpose or not. Sally suddenly laughed, and got up, dusting off her pants. I got up with her, Paul led her out of the room. All of a sudden, I heard a small _click! _and my back being pushed against the wall. I gasped as I was suddenly looking into Percy's eyes, a smirk visible on his face. My legs around his waist and him nuzzling my neck. I laughed, and kissed his hair.

"Affectionate, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Ghostie. I missed you."

"It wasn't even twenty minutes, Perce." Two abrupt knocks came from the door as Sally yelled out, 'boys!' Percy jumped and almost dropped me. He let me down slowly, and we walked out the room. Sally and Paul were waiting at the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"I did say we should go out for dinner," Percy whispered to me. "Mom, you mind if Nico and I shadow travel?" I was about to ask him why, he hated shadow travel, but he nudged me, and I shrugged. Sally nodded, yelling out a 'sure!' as she closed the door. As soon as he heard the door close, Percy was on me. He was hugging me close and I laughed once more. I was laughing a lot today.

"You hate shadow travel! You silly goose." I murmur, burying my face in his neck. I felt the vibration of his laugh and I smiled to myself.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod, grabbing his hand. I reach my free hand towards a shadow, and I find myself laughing at Percy's horrified face.

I guess this meeting wasn't so bad after all, I think to myself as Percy and I fall into the shadows.

**A/N: Sorry, very short. Don't kill me. ;u;**


End file.
